I Made You
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: James wants a boyfriend really badly and can't help but wounder why he doesn't have one. Then one day he convinces his best friend Logan to make him one. Rated M for a reason. KAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I shouldn't make another story because I have others to update but I just can't help myself. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

James was laying on his couch feeling glum because of his what he calls 'Sad love life'. He gave out a sigh as he thought about how eveyone in the world has someone and he doesn't. Even his room mate Logan has a girlfriend, Camille, sweet girl overly dramatic but very sweet none the less.

"James, your not going to get a boyfriend just sitting there." Logan his bestfriend and room mate chimmed in. Ever since James' last boyfriend cheated on him, he hasn't been able to find anyone else to go out with. "But Logan, my heart is broken and I feel so unloved." James wined.

"James it's been three months." Logan puts flatly.

James rolls his eyes as he gets up off the couch. He makes his way over to the kitchen to get some lunch. Logan gave a little snicker, "I mean love takes time man, it's not like you can make the perfect boyfriend who will love you and only you." Logan joked to James. Then in that moment James dropped his half eaten sandwhich and faced Logan with a huge smile on his face. Logan knew that look and it was not a good look. "No James, you can't make your own boyfriend."

"Pssh, who said anything about ME making my own boyfriend?" James said as he walked closer to Logan.

"No. I'm not making you a boyfriend."

James gave him his best puppy eyes. Logan rolled his eyes, yes he may be a surgan that can put people back together, but he's never PUT someone together from scratch. James knows that Logan will give into him any minute now, even if this is a tall order.

"Fine. But if it doesn't work then your leave me alone and you can't be too sad about it." James nodded his head up and down happy that Logan is going to try to make him a boyfriend.

* * *

_I'm going to get into so much trouable for this if I get caught. _Logan thought to himself as he smuggled human body parts out of his hospital into his car. _The things I do for James._ When Logan was done loading up his car he made his way back home to get started on working on James boyfriend before the ice keeping the parts fresh melted. He got home and unloaded evreything into their basement so noone would see him work on it.

* * *

James was sitting on edge waiting for Logan to finish making his boyfriend. He just hopes it works because Logan can lose his job for this and can even go to jail if it went that far.

"Jaaaaames!" Logan called for him from the basement.

James sprang from his seat, his heart started to race, palms get sweaty as he got closer to the door. When he opened the door the light was on and he made his way down the stairs until Logan came into view and a young man laying on a table. "You made him?" James asked pointing to the guy laying down.

"Hmmm...Oh yeah he is a bunch of parts left over from other surgerys." Logan explained.

"How'd you get the head?"

"You don't wanna know."

At that James eyes went wide. Maybe Logan was right, maybe this was a bad idea but it's gone too far to turn back know. Logan then hooked up both car batteries from their cars onto mental sticking out of his chest going into his heart so he cans start it. Logan of corse knew this wouldn't work but also knew James wouldn't leave him alone until he tried aleast once and hey that was their deal and if this didn't work they would have to bury this guy and James would have to get a date the normal way.

Logan then started up both cars and bolts of electricity flowed from the car batteries into the young mans chest. After a few minutes he turned the cars off and went to see if this guy had a pulse. He put his finger to his neck and didn't feel a thing."Sorry James, but we had a deal."

"Deal was you'd make me a boyfriend!"

"No, I said I would try! And only try once!" Logan feeling enraged left the basement. James went over to the guy laying on the table, he has blonde hair that looks kinda dirty and pale white skin. James wasn't going to give up on him that easy, he could be a great guy. And if it doesn't work with-in the next hour he'll give up.

James went over to the car batteries and started them up again this time for longer. He turned the cars off after ten minutes. Quickly he made him way over to feel for a pulse. When he put his finger to his neck he felt something move. It was a pulse! He swiftly got a breathing mask and put in on him so he can breath better.

"Hmmm...Now you need a name." James thought for awhile about what he wanted to name his new boyfriend. Then it came to him.

Kendall.

That's a nice name. Now he has to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

A few hours later he heard Kendall start to make noise and move."Huh wear am I?" Kendall said in a soft voice as he opened his eyes. When James got a look of his eyes they were a bright green. James helped Kendall off the table and gave him clothes to wear.

"You're in my basement Kendall."

"Is that my name?" Kendall asked arching a bushy eyebrow

"Sure is and you're my boyfriend." James said giving Kendall a toothy grin.

"Oh. Well it's nice to know that." Kendall smiled."Do I have a family?"

James never really thought about that. He couldn't just say that he got his best friend to make him then he gave him life, so he has no family.

"Uh, yes you do. My friend Logan is your 've been in a bad accident and don't remember a thing." James told Kendall and he seemed to buy his story. He then took Kendall upstairs to show him around. When they were in the kitchen Logan came in.

"Look James I'm really sorr-" He then stopped when he saw Kendall standing their holding onto James' left arm because Logan scared him. James mumbled to him that it was okay and that it's Logan. Kendall seemed to ease up at that."Can I talk to you? Alone." Logan sounded very cross. James told Kendall to stay there and that he would be right back.

He went around the couner to see a very pissed off looking Logan."What the hell did you do?"

James has a lot of explaining to do.

**Authors Note: So this is looking like a Frankenstian type of thing. What do you think will happen when Kendall finds out the truth? What will James tell Logan?And most inportantly did you like it? If you want me to continue with this story just review and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"You have some explaining to do James." Logan said to his best friend with his arms folded over his chest feeling mad at James for what he had done.

"What? I got what I wanted, a new boyfriend. Oh and he thinks you're his cousin so play along." James insisted. Rolling his eyes Logan gave out a huff of frustration. How can James be okay with having a boyfriend that's close to being a zombie? Only he hasn't tried to eat them yet. Why can't James be like a normal person and find a partner the old fashioned way? Oh no, that would be to easy he has to make his own. Logan thought sarcastically.

"You mean you want me to lie to him? James, whether he was born a normal person or not he still has feelings!" Logan scream whispered.

"Well, I just think it would hurt him more if he knew that he was, oh I don't know some freaky experiment!" James whispered harshly at Logan glaring daggers at him as he checked on the kitchen making sure that Kendall didn't hear them or got hurt.

"James I think you should tell him the truth before he finds out the hard way." Logan said trying to convince James to tell Kendall the truth but failing as James just rolled his eyes yet again. Feeling defeated Logan gave one final sigh before going up stairs to pinched the bridge of his nose then went back into the kitchen where he had left Kendall, who was just sitting at the table waiting patiently for James to return. When Kendall saw James he stood up and smiled brightly at him. James couldn't help but smile back, and at the very same time feel guilt knot up in the pit of his stomach. Twisting and turning making him feel sick but he couldn't figure out why?

Choosing to ignore it, James took Kendall by the hand and lead him outside. Kendall took a deep breath of the fresh air and looked around in amazement because the outside world looked so beautiful. Even though he didn't know how dangerous it could be he loved the sight and took it all in. James smiled at how Kendall reacted to being outside, he thought at first he would freak out and run back inside. But no he was wrong Kendall loved it out in the sunshine and fresh air.

Still holding Kendall's hand, they walked down the sidewalk together hand in hand. Anyone just happening to glance would think they were just normal boyfriends out on a walk. But Kendall wasn't normal, and James wanted him to never know that he wasn't. What if it was too much for him to handle? Sure he brought life into this world and that is a good thing, but he just did it in a very different way.

Anyway, when they got to the end of the street James saw his other best friend Carlos. Maybe it was time Carlos got to meet Kendall? After all he's going to find out sometime way not now?

"Come on, I want you to meet someone important to me." James said to Kendall as they made their way across they street to Carlos who was working on a clients car. In case you didn't know, Carlos is a mechanic and can fix anything. "Yo! Los, I want you to meet someone." He shouted to get his friends attention.

Carlos looked up from his car to meet both James and a young man he never met before. "Hey man, who's this?" He said gesturing to Kendall.

"Carlos, this is my boyfriend Kendall, Kendall this is my best friend Carlos." James introduced

* * *

Carlos left work early to get to know Kendall a little better and the more he was around him the more he felt like James was hiding something. Something about Kendall. When he asked James where they met, he said at the beach a month ago. But James never mentioned anyone new in his life around that time. So either he was lying or he has something to hide.

Or both.

* * *

Kendall and James got back home around eleven o'clock that night. Of course Logan gave him hell about staying out late like he was his mother and James was the kid who tried to sneak back into the house past his curfew. James took Kendall upstairs to his bedroom where they could share a bedroom together (Like they have a choose) and they also shared the queen size bed. James handed Kendall a pair of his pajamas to sleep in and he changed into his own. They both got into James' bed and held each other close all night long.

For James, this felt like he was on cloud nine and won a lottery all in the same day. Little does he know that his bliss will be short lived when the hell he has brought upon himself will rain down on him. But for now he's fine right where he is because this is only the beginning.

* * *

When James woke up the next morning Kendall was still fast asleep snoring lightly as his chest moved slowly up and down. James couldn't help but smile at how cute Kendall was when he was asleep.

With-out trying to wake him, James got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen to make him and Kendall something for breakfast. When he got downstairs, he saw Logan pacing back and forth.

"What's the matter?" James asked worried about his friend.

"It's about Kendall."

"What about Kendall?" James asked feeling worried that Logan may do something to put an end to his new boyfriend.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this James but...He might be unstable." Logan said looking James right in the eye, who only got confused by what he said.

"Unstable?"

"Yeah, unless I make him stable he could die and not come back." Logan told him in a serious doctor voice.

"But he's fine. If anything does go wrong with him I'll let you know." James said as he begun to make some toast.

Knowing that, that will be the best he can get out of his friend Logan leaves the matter alone. "Oh and one more thing, don't tell people he was made in our basement." Logan told James.

"Got it covered." James let Logan know.

"What?" A small voice came from the distance. When James turned around he saw Kendall standing there with tears in his bright green eyes and his skin go pale. Paler then normal.

"Kendall, I-I."

"You lied to me?" Kendall asked feeling heart broken and betrayed.

How could someone do that to him?

**Authors Note: Awe poor Kendall :( James has A LOT of explaining to do. Hope you liked it :D Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kendall it's not what you think." James tried to convince Kendall that what Logan said about him wasn't true, but Kendall wasn't having any of it. He heard what Logan said that he was unstable, and that he wasn't in an accident and that Logan wasn't really his cousin. He knew it all and was very mad at James for not telling him the truth. How could James do that to him? That's like one of the worst things you can do is lie to someone and James has been lying to him for days now. What else has he lied about?

"Oh really, so if I ask Logan if I was made in your basement or born in a hospital, he'll pick the hospital and won't be lying to me?" Kendall fumed at James. "I want to know everything that is the truth James and I want it now." Kendall said as he folded his arms over his chest.

So James did, with a load sigh he began to tell Kendall the truth of how and why he was made. At first Kendall seemed mad, but as the story went on his expression changed to looking more sad then anything. Once again big tears pooled in his beautiful green eyes and fell down his pale cheeks. When James was done telling the story Kendall was full on crying and felt like a freak for even being in this world. Why would James do this to him?

"I-I fe-el like such a fr-reak." Kendall stuttered.

"You're not a fre-" James was cut off by Kendall saying, "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL BEING THROWN TOGETHER IN SOMEONES DIRTY BASEMENT JAMES?! I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING FREAK!" Kendall screamed at the top of his lungs before breaking down into crying again. Logan who was back in the kitchen kept quiet and felt bad about what he did. Him and James both. James never wanted Kendall to feel this way he thought he was doing something good. But now he sees that he was being selfish and only thinking about what he wanted, and didn't really think about how Kendall would feel when he found out about how he really came into the world. James figured it wouldn't have happened so soon.

"Kendall, I'm so so very sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" James asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

"Do I really have a choice. I was born, no _made_ to make you happy. And not forgiving you would only make you sad. Right?" Kendall said in a lifeless voice that made him sound dead before he went upstairs to cry some more but only away from James and Logan.

"Well, I uh, have to go to work now I'll see you later James." Logan said as he left quietly out the front door. Now James was all alone. Sure Kendall was in the house but James was a hundred percent sure he didn't want to even look at James right let alone talk to him.

James then sat down on his couch and began to cry softly to himself. How could he be so cruel and heartless to make someone feel like a freak? He knew he had to make things right with Kendall.

But he didn't know how.


	4. Chapter 4

James was just sitting on his couch thinking of ways he could go up and make things better with Kendall. Should he go up and tell him all the reasons the loves him for who he is and not what he is or how he was made? Sure he wasn't made the normal way, but maybe he'll learn to except it and move on so they can be happy together. But, first things first James needs to make things right. Getting off the couch, he started to make his way upstairs when he heard a loud scream come from his bed room. Feeling his heart drop out of his chest he ran up the stairs and burst into the room and saw Kendall standing there with his left hand in his armpit. "What's wrong?" James asked. When Kendall took his hand out from his armpit James nearly threw up on the spot. Kendall's hand had fallen off and what was there was a nub. Like someone had cut it off, but it wasn't bleeding. "How the hell did THAT happen?" "Well all I did was flick my wrist to the side and my hand fell off. I didn't feel it happen so I didn't know until I stepped on it and I freaked out." Kendall explained. James grabbed his cell phone and called up Logan hopping he was on his lunch break so he could help with their little problem. "Hello?" Logan answered the phone. "Logan! It's Kendall, his hand came off and I don't know what to do!" James told Logan as he looked right at Kendall. "What! Okay, bring him in and the hand. I'll see what I can do." "Thank you Logan." James hung up the phone, grabbed Kendall's hand that was on the floor, got Kendall to come along and went to the hospital. When they got there Logan was waiting out front for them. He looked on edge and when he saw both James and Kendall he brought them into the ER so he could put his hand back on. "Logan, what's wrong with me?" Kendall asked sounding like a five year old who just got sick for the first time in his life and doesn't know what's wrong. Logan looked at him with sad eyes. Kendall's unstable and Logan knows it. He going to keep falling apart and soon he might start to smell. Like a zombie would if you must. "Well Kendall, let's just say this might not be the last time this happens okay." Logan says and Kendall nods his head. When Logan's done putting the hand back on he takes James aside. "James, you know he's dying right?" "Dying!? What do you mean?" James said trying to play dumb but Logan wasn't having any of it. "You mean what I mean. He's not a normal human being James. Yes, you might love him to death but how long do you think he's going to last? Not very long at this rate." Logan ranted. James knew his best friend was right but he didn't want him to be. He wanted Kendall to live a full life like everyone else on this earth. But he should have know better then to ask his friend to make someone out of parts and then bring them to life like in Frankenstein. That was a movie this is real life. But in the short time they've had James has given his heart to Kendall and he hopes Kendall did the same with him. He loves him and he won't let his lover die. Not like this. "I can take care of him. You know keep him together. I'm not losing him this soon. Logan, I love him and he might hate me right now but I know he loves me back." James aid and Logan wiped a fake tear from his eye earning him a slam from James. "I do love you James. And I never hated you." Kendall said hearing the whole thing. "Plus, we all die some day and if I'm going to die soon, then so be it." James had real tears in his eyes as Kendall spoke to him. He gave him a big hug and didn't want to let him go. He gave Kendall a kiss on the lips and just held him for a while. Soon the two of them went back home and left Logan to deal with his work. That night when they went to bed, James held onto Kendall all night like it was his last. Because soon it just might be. 


End file.
